


Incentive

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Easter, Fanart, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal receives a small incentive to make it home on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just a small thingy for Easter :D Very safe and very fluffy even though certain someone has been trying to make me go the very R and very naughty Easter route, LOL. That might still happen but not today, lol :D

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uhxmbdbku7zxfrh/easter.png?dl=0)

PS. Of course that sweater comes from El's mom :D


End file.
